


When Girls Play With War

by bookthieferu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookthieferu/pseuds/bookthieferu
Summary: Just a Blink's crazy fanfic.Tell me what you think!





	When Girls Play With War

Captain Elodez prayed as his countdown draws to an end, listening to the enemy machine gun fire.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Five minutes has now passed. The machine gun remained firing.

Oh damn it, Elodez thought. Damn it all to hell.

He was preparing to order the platoon to retreat when Regimental Sergeant Major Omer crawled to him and said, “There goes Mashiro and your brilliant plan. Just let me do it.”

“No, we need to move,” said Elodez.

“God dammit, Elodez. If you won’t let me, the lives that were fucked up during this entire campaign are fucked.”

Elodez looked at him in askance. “Do I need to remind you what we are up against?” Omer rolled his eyes.

In truth, Elodez knew that the enemy has effectively lost any capacity for serious resistance. But a plan’s a plan, and he doesn’t want to deal with the unexpected. Then the machine gun fell silent. He sneaked a peek from his cover and saw Mashiro crawling towards their position. Elodez shouted, “Medic!” One of the few medics attached to his platoon rushed forward and dragged Mashiro to safety.

Elodez can’t stand it. Just as he opened his mouth to issue the command, Omer clamped it tightly. Elodez swiftly freed himself.

“What the hell, Omer? We failed to do it within the time frame and the counterattack’s coming any second now. We need to fall back.”

Omer rolled his eyes again. “I know you know they can’t do shit like that anymore. Your fucking time frames were unnecessary. The Major General took care of it.”

It was Elodez’s turn to roll his eyes. “The Major General’s not all-knowing, you know. She could have missed a few sectors. Now-“

“Listen here, you bitchass wimp.” Omer was red with rage. “I don’t care if you shit on the Field Marshal himself on your way to the grave, but one more word against the Major General, and I’ll shoot you.”

Elodez couldn’t believe his ears. Before he could retort, Omer rushed out and shouted, “Fuck you, you stupid machine gunner!”

\---

Elodez entered the command room. It was once obviously one of the most expensive suites in the hotel where they set up HQ. It was spacy, and had a very good view of the city. Or what’s left of it. The few furnishings left spoke of the elegance that the suite once had. In the main room of the suite, there was a large table surrounded by the division staff and the Major General. Communication apparatus filled the other side of the room, with men from Communications at the ready. Elodez stood at attention, saluted, and said, “Captain Elodez reporting with a message from the enemy.” The Major General looked up from the table, raised her eyebrows, and looked down again. There was a certain agelessness in her; indeed, she looked too young, too beautiful, too innocent, for someone to believe that she is a military officer, and a high-ranking one at that. Despite her not so tall stature, her poise radiated a queenly vigor, and so she seemed to tower over them all.

She was studying intently a large map of the city pinned to the table, drawing circles occasionally or pinning at certain points of the map. She then said, “Signal the 4th Armored. I want detachments to hold this bridge,” pointing to the eastern part of the map. She looked up and looked at Elodez, then said, “What is it, Captain?” Elodez cleared his throat.

“The enemy wants to talk at Plaza Quarta.”

She chuckled. “They’re desperate. And buying time.” She pondered for a moment. Then she said, “Signal the 67th Rifle, the 3rd Armored, and the 9th Rifle to send detachments here and fortify it,” pointing to a western part of the map. “And telephone Colonel Asahi. Tell him that they’re going to meet up with me.”

\---

As the tank lumbered towards the city, Elodez can’t help but wonder whether he would be leading to the Major General to a trap. And why the hell –  
“– are we riding a tank to a negotiation meeting instead of the staff car?” asked the Major General with a smile. Elodez was flustered. “Um, yes, ma’am,” he said.

“Well, if they do try to kill me in treachery, the tank will avenge me a thousand times over.”

She must be joking, thought Elodez. But the Major General seemed to be serious. Her stoic face betrayed nothing: What is going on in her head? She was changing troop deployment a lot, which was not standard procedure. Though all of her gambits have paid off in past engagements, he was still uncomfortable with the rapid change of movement that she was directing.

She looked at Elodez with curiosity and said, “Do you seriously think that I am moving troops around without knowing what I am up against?”

He must have been staring too long, and his face showed his doubt. He looked down and said, “No, ma’am. I just thought –“

She laughed softly and said, “No need to justify yourself, Captain. You haven’t fought with me for long, so I understand if you doubt my style of war. I’m quite used to it, people doubting and then hating since I proved them wrong, that I’m winning despite not doing it the usual way. But believe in me, Captain. Just this once.”

When they arrived at the meeting place, Elodez looked around for signs of treachery. The Major General touched his shoulder and said, “Try to cheer up a bit, Captain. It’s an open field.”

Elodez nodded and said, “But you never know with these people.”

She smiled. “Don’t worry. If I’m killed here or not, it’s all in the plan.”

“And that would be?”

She winked. “That would be a secret.”

The enemy soon arrived in a staff car and a personnel carrier. As the officers got off and arranged themselves in single file facing them, Elodez identified a major general, two colonels, and a captain. Perhaps the surviving high-ranking officers, he thought. Then they really are desperate. The rest of the retinue, rifle-armed, and regulars by the looks of it, formed up behind the officers.

The enemy major general stepped forward. He was old and his faded uniform proudly bore many decorations. His grey beard was bristly and it outlined his face. Steely blue eyes looked at Elodez, then turned to the Major General as he said, “Salute, honorable opponent. I am Major General Rohr, and I come to negotiate equitable terms. Because I assure you that should you continue to push your offensive, we will mutually annihilate ourselves. If you value your men’s lives like I do, we must talk.”

The Major General curtsied and said, “Salute, Major General. What are you proposing?”

That’s odd, thought Elodez. Why is she not introducing herself? And what’s up with that curtsy?

Rohr shook his head and smiled. “Naturally, complete withdrawal of your division, in exchange for safe, comfortable passage to the rest of your army group. This is only an armored division, no? And you are quite in need of resources. Captain Planck told me as much.” The man at Rohr’s right nodded. “By the way, Major General,” Rohr continued, “you are –? “

“Someone who has a job to do, and would like to do it quickly, Major General Rohr,” the Major General said rather lazily. She then smiled sweetly. “Captain Elodez, tell them what happened last night?”

Elodez cleared his throat. “Regimental Sergeant Major Omer stormed the enemy outpost at the East Plaza, captured it and at the same time opened up another hole in the enemy defense,” he said in a monotone.

Rohr stiffened and said, “I am very much aware. But it does not change the balance of power that we currently have.”

The Major General pouted and said shyly, “My dear Rohr, should we ignore the fact that you’re in a position that even Napoleon would be forced to surrender?”

Rohr reddened, then said pompously, “It’s obvious that you’re still inexperienced at this, as expected of a young woman, even if you hold such a high command! Your troop movements are obvious, and will soon be countered. You think I’m spent –” He chuckled. “Well, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, and it will inevitably lead to our mutual destruction, as I have said.” Rohr looked at their tank and added, “Your intimidation tactics are childish, by the way.”

“I assure you, my dear Rohr that it’s not to intimidate you.”

Rohr raised an eyebrow. “Childish showing off? How unbefitting of a major general.”

The Major General smiled. “Anyway, your terms are not equitable. I need the city and you need safety, and what you’re offering will not give us what we both need. The equitable terms are: You surrender, we treat you as guests, in the loose sense of the word. Accept, and we will all be happy.”

Rohr frowned. “Why should we delude ourselves?”

The Major General pouted. “So, no deal?”

“No.”

The Major General turned to Elodez. She whispered, “Cross your arms and put on your fierce face.”

Elodez was flustered. What is going on in her head? 

Rohr then said, “Is this the end of the discussion, young woman?”

The Major General whispered again, “Please, do it. And maintain it no matter what.” Elodez saw the earnestness in her face, and he did as he was told. Then she climbed to the tank’s track guard. She said to Rohr, “I am disappointed that you refuse to see things from my perspective.” She threw up her hands in the air and continued, “Oh well. A final gift from one commander to another.” She touched her lips with her index and middle finger, then her chest. She did this action three times, then did a motion which looked like drawing and firing a little bow.

Rohr and the rest of his retinue looked at her in disbelief. Elodez saw the Major General’s antics from the corner of his eyes, but did not allow his incredulity to break his composure. This is all part of the plan, he thought. If anything, I will not let the Major General be disappointed. Elodez prayed silently.

“What are you doing?” Rohr seemed concerned. The Major General smiled, and knocked on the turret sharply with her fist three times. The tank fired its main gun towards the east part of the city.

Immediately, gunshots and artillery reached their ears. Ddu-du ddu-du du. Ddu-du ddu-du du. Rohr’s eyes widened, then he angrily shouted, “What are you doing, you little bitch?”

“Making the most of the time you gave me.” The Major General’s smile widened.

Rohr reddened with rage. The retinue behind him was tense and held their arms at the ready. Rohr was still dumbstruck, unable to utter a reply or issue a command. Then Elodez spied three vehicles speeding towards their location.

“Psst!” Elodez looked around and saw the Major General motioning him to climb to the track guard, which he did. Then she leaned to the tank, and knocked the turret once. The main gun then pointed to Rohr. 

"Your move, Major General Rohr," said the Major General, her head tilted like a curious kitten.

Before long, the three vehicles, which were personnel carriers, arrived. Armed men disembarked and surrounded Rohr and his retinue. A staff car soon followed. When it stopped, Elodez saw Omer disembark and walked towards the tank. Omer then stood at attention, saluted, and said, “Regimental Sergeant Major Omer reporting with a message from Colonel Asahi. He said, ‘East, West, North, South, all around, we run it.’” The Major General nodded. Then she looked at Rohr, who looked back at her. While Rohr’s face was contorted in fury and humiliation, the Major General’s visage was a resting bitch face, serene and radiating defiance.

“How?” Rohr tried to sound calm, but fear cracked his voice.

“Nothing. I guessed you were trying to take advantage of this meeting, so I took advantage too. I guessed correctly and I beat you to it,” she said rather cheerfully.

“This lightning speed. This cunning.” Rohr’s face dawned with realization. “You can’t possibly be –“

“The girl you’ve always heard about, that’s me, Jennie.” She smiled, and elbowed Elodez. “I always wanted to do that,” she said shyly.

So all that theatrics for a tick off her bucket list, thought Elodez. What a pretty savage. He shook his head, smiling. What a damned, clever, playful, pretty savage.


End file.
